In recent years, higher functionality or multi-functionality of devices such as electronic devices is progressing more and more, and contents of instructions that have be given to a device for a user to use the device are more diversified and complicated. In many devices, a GUI (Graphical User Interface) is adopted as a user interface, and enables a user to give instructions to the device more easily than when using a device with a CUI (Character User Interface). However, for example, for users who are not familiar with a manipulation using a pointing device such as a mouse, the GUI whose manipulation is performed using the pointing device is not necessarily a user interface with excellent maneuverability.
Further, a technology for executing a process according to a body gesture or a hand gesture of a user has been developed. An example of the technology for executing a process according to a body gesture or a hand gesture of a user may include technology described in PTL 1.